fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Different Summers
Different Summers is the first full-length album by Cobweb. It was preceded by the singles "Blissful Lunatic by the Side of the Road" and "Chopper." A third, "Hilfian," was planned to be released, but was temporarily abandoned for fear of overdoing the promotion and making people tired of hearing about the album. "Hilfian" was eventually released as a double A-side single with "Sky Swing." "Different Summers" was released on December 21, 2011. Development Stereoasis The album's first incarnation was as Stereoasis, an album that would feature guest appearances from , the Gigabytes and . Three songs ("Stereoasis," "Desert Vampire," "Ocean Alien") were confirmed, but nothing came of them and Cobweb focused on other projects. The Gigabytes' part in the title track was altered and used for one of their own songs. Different Summers Most of the album was recorded in August and September of 2011. JesseRoo and YoshiEgg's parts were re-recorded and placed back in the album (they would appear on "Hilfian" and "Sky Swing," respectively). After recovering from a bout of depression, Cobweb released "Blissful Lunatic" and "Chopper." After the lackluster reception of the latter, he realized that people were too busy with their own issues during the school year to care about some album of his. So Different Summers was postponed until December, based on the results of a poll. "Scapegeist" was re-mixed during that time period. Music Much of "Different Summers" was influenced by the sound of groups such as Boards of Canada. Most of the album was created by Cobweb on his laptop, with the help of , , and at various points in the album. There is a significantly larger vocal presence on "Different Summers" than on "Digicide & Technocide," with "Chopper," "Hilfian," "Sky Swing," "Blissful Lunatic by the Side of the Road," and "Different Summers" all having singing or speaking (though the last is the only track on which Cobweb's voice is unaltered in any way). Heavy use is made of samples, but instead of instruments, dialogue and conversations are used. "The Quiet Ones" contains a sample of a neighbor talking about Charles Manson, and the Westboro Baptist Church is sampled on "Blissful Lunatic by the Side of the Road" and "Different Summers." Backmasking is used for many of these samples. "Blissful Lunatic by the Side of the Road"'s vocal effect was created by Cobweb screaming threats and obscenities through a guitar amp effect, rendering him incomprehensible. Track Listing #Scapegeist #The Quiet Ones (Or, Going In Deeper) #interlude #Chopper #Halle Trippy Backward #Hilfian (ft. JesseRoo) #Sky Swing (ft. YoshiEgg) #The Noisy Ones (Or, Let Me Take You To The Tribal Area) #Blissful Lunatic by the Side of the Road #Different Summers Listen It can be listened to or downloaded here. Reception No reviews have been released yet, though described the track "Scapegeist" as a "promising start." In the Cobweb Awards of 2011, "Hilfian" received the most votes for 'best non-single on Different Summers,' leading to its release as a single. Category:Albums Category:Music War Category:Stubs Category:Albums Category:Music Category:Music War